3. Objects and Advantages
The present invention solves the problem with existing auto-dialers. The advantages to the present invention are;                (a) You do not have to remember an index number.        (b) There are no special buttons necessary to operate the feature.        (c) It is able to recall a number given only a portion of the that number.        (d) The user does not deliberately program the phone dialer.        (e) The feature does not interfere with normal phone operation.        (f) Very simple logic.        (g) Solves the problem of people being forced to dial 10 or 11 digit numbers.        (h) People can continue to dial the original 7-digit number even when the area codes change.        (i) The number that you dial is associated with the number in memory thereby making it easy to remember.        (j) There is no instruction manual.        
The invention combines these features in a way that provides significant advantages over the current phone dialer schemes.